under the shattered moon
by unknown avenger
Summary: jaune was staying up late stargazing feeling conflicted about his life choices. ruby was out exploring not wanting to stay in her empty dormroom after her team left her to go out. when she found jaune the two have a deep conversation leading to the friends to come together in more ways than one. Rated M for smut
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so please leave a review.**

It was a beautiful night under the shattered moon. Though no stars would show due to the lights of the lively city of vale. It was one of the main things jaune missed about his home in Ansel. A quiet town surrounded by forest was the perfect place for stargazing a hobby jaune rather enjoyed. The night air was cold but comforting as the shattered moon. Floated in the sky motionless.

Ruby rose was having a hard day her team decided to go clubbing without her. As she was underage she really didn't like to be alone and really didn't want to be stuffed up in that empty dorm room. So she decided to go exploring as anything was better than being alone she was able to find a few new areas. One of which was an old abandoned classroom where she found various acts of vandalism and a pack of condoms which she immediately dropped and left feeling disgusted. With an intent to get some fresh air she made her way to the roof she heard that jaune and Pyrrha always trained there so she reasoned it was unlocked.

As jaune sat on the roof he couldn't help but feel lost as he has abandoned his family and old friends for a hope of fulfilling a dream of becoming a hero. He has been trying his hardest but it didn't seem to be making any difference. All the training he has put himself threw with Pyrrha and practicing on his own for hours into the night only stopping when he was too tired to move. And with all this dedication there has only been little progress." Oh well, I guess a little is better than none" He said with doubt clearly there.

Ruby made it to the roof and was now standing in the doorway she did not expect to see jaune here. It's too late to train and he lookes sad she really didn't expect that jaune was never sad he always had a smile on his face. Even when being bullied and ridiculed by the other students was it all just an act he put on? Spying on the boy didn't really seem nice so she decided to make her presence known " a bit late to be awake don't you think" she said clearly startling the boy as he jumped and turned to see who it was. "Oh ruby what are you doing up this late". She sat beside him "just wanted to get out of the dorms my team is out and the dorm feels weird when its empty what about you I thought you only came here to train".

"I did" he pointed at corcea mors leaning against one of the walls ruby sat down next to jaune metting no resistance. "I like to stargaze when I'm done it's a hobby I picked up at home". "I never heard you talk about you're home," she said with a hint of curiosity. "You didn't ask. my home is pretty normal I guess grew up in a settlement called Ansel small town the stars are brilliant there". "I never did enjoy star gazing its boring and all the stars look the same anyway," she said." I guess its not for everyone" he said with no emotion in his voice.

Are you doing alright you sound sad you're never sad" she said with a comforting look in her eye."I'm fine," jaune said a smile on his face but looking closer she could tell that the smile was clearly forced. Bullshitt jaune what's wrong!". Jaune stared at ruby for a second before replying "whats wrong with me anyone can see that you're not happy with your team leaving you".

Ruby is taken back by this comment "you're right my team is always leaving me behind to go clubbing and to get wasted they call me a child". Jaune puts his arm around ruby's shoulder as his brother instincts pull the girl in tighter. "Ruby you may act childish but you are probably the most grown-up person I know. I mean look at you 15 and already leading a team of hunters you're not a kid if anything you are the most grown-up person in this school."

They stayed silent for a while after that then Ruby realized. "Hey, you never told me what's wrong and if you don't tell me I'll use crescent rose to give you a buzz cut!" Seeing no other option Jaune gave in." I just don't feel successful in this whole hunter thing. I know it will take me a long time to get even remotely close to your level and I'm willing to put in the time to get better I just wish success would come sooner you know".

Ruby could understand that she was horrible with her scythe before uncle grow took her in the only reason she was so good was because her family has helped her along the way. This made her wonder "Jaune why didn't you have any training you came from a family of warriors why didn't they train you to fulfill their legacy". Jaune looked sad when she said this it made her wrap her arms around his shoulder pulking jaune in tighter.

Jaune started to speak "my dad didn't believe in me he said that I was too weak to fulfill my family's legacy he told me that I was nothing and should just become a baker or something". Ruby was shocked by this "how could a father say that to his kid Jaune you have great potential for being a hunter you have already improved so much with just a little bit of training" she stares into Jaunes blue eyes and him into her grey orbs they both feel comfortable in the act.

"I'm confident that you will become one of the greatest hunters in history". They stared into each other's eyes some more and subconsciously moved closer to each other's lips not knowing what was happening. Then Ruby pushed forward enveloping her and jaune into a soft kiss. After a few seconds she pulled apart and stares at jaune some more looking for resentment on what she just did hoping she didn't just ruin things between her and her best friend "Jaune" she said with pain in her voice. "Ruby" Jaune responded then immediately he slammed his lips back on to hers which she immediately responded with kissing back. They eventually started to make out taking pleasure in each others presence and body neither knowing where this would lead.

Jaune started to kiss ruby's neck which caused her to giggle "Jaune stop that it tickles" he didn't listen and started to work his hands down her back Ruby responded by putting her hands on his chest and pushing him to the ground she then got on top of him and started to tickle the sides of his stomach.

Jaune started to laugh and tried to push ruby off him eventually succeding by flipping ruby onto her back and held her down. "You know what they say about us arcs we always come out on top" he said with a smile on his face."shut up and kiss me" she said with a hint of frustration having lost. Jaune immediately got back to work kissing her passionately and probing his tongue at her mouth seeking entry she immediately allowed this and he got to work frenching the little rose.

Subconsciously she worked on taking his shirt off which she succeeded finding meeting littile resistance she stared at jaunes muscular body formed from all the training he has been undergoing. Jaune stared at her red face and also realizing that the roof wasn't the best place for this as there were dorm rooms right below them where people could be listening in. "You said you're dorm was empty right" this caused ruby to blush hard but she still responded with "ya but my team could be back any minute I know another place we can go".

She got up and led jaune to the classroom she found earlier holding his hand an act she didn't really feel embarrassed about considering what they just did. When they got there she immediately shoved jaune on the teachers desk and got on top of him seeing his naked chest she felt warm in a way but she wanted to even the playing field. Causing her to take off her shirt exposing her small perky breasts covered by her black bra jaune immediately started staring and got aroused causing ruby to feel something hard under her.

"Why jaune I had no idea you would be so easy," she said with a seductive smile on her face jaune immediately grinned and said " me don't pretend that you weren't taken back by my chest so you like muscular guys not surprising considering our profession"

ruby immediately plunged her lips on jaunes again feeling up his glorious muscles as jaune started to grab her back pulling her in more then he unclipped her bra taking ruby for surprise she immediately pulled away exposing her firm perky breasts jaune stared with a smile on his face. Did he think he won." why jaune I had no idea you were this aggressive but now that you've seen me lets get a look at you're sacred sword".

She immediately pushed off him and took off his belt pulling down his pants exposing his hard 6 inch member jaune was shocked by this and even more shocked when she grabbed it and started pumping it with her soft yet firm hands. " ruby" he grunted out but not showing signs of disapproval she then saw a clear liquid come out the tip being the curious girl she was she lowered herself down and took a small lick and paused for a moment contemplating the taste she then immediately lowered her head on it sucking on the tip and stroking the lower half jaune moaned in content even more when she lowered herself more and started bobbing her head on his length.

Ruby seemed to be enjoying herself liking the taste of the precum that flowed into her mouth. Then out of nowhere jaune pushed her off and told her to lay on the table she complied curious on what he was going to do. Then jaune pulled down her own pants exposing her pink panties "huh black bra and pink panties very classy of you red". "Oh shut up like you're mister class I saw those x-ray and vav boxers". He then pulled down her panties showing her tight pussy clearly never been entered before without any signs of protest he lowered his mouth to it wanting to pay the women back who gave him his first blowjob.

He started by liking the edges a bit enjoying the taste of her slightly wet pussy and moved to the center enjoying ruby's little moans of joy and content it just made her seem cuter to him as he pulled her lips apart a bit to get his tongue further inside of her she moaned louder enjoying what jaune was doing to her but she couldn't help but want more she sat up and pushed jaunes head back. "Will you stop doing that" he said though not frustrated.

"No" she replied "come on lay down I want to have some fun". Jaune did as he was told and laid down on the table then ruby standing on the desk sat on jaunes face he immediately started going to town on the red reaper eliciting loud moans of pleasure she then lowered herself onto jaunes other half and took in his length again enjoying the feeling of his moans into her pussy. She started to bob her head faster and jaune not wanting to be outdone put his finger inside her and started to lick around it.

They went on like this for a while each trying to show the other up this lead to ruby trying to deepthroat but was clearly gagging on his length. And jaune who put 2 fingers in and licking more aggressively clearly winning this fight as he felt her rumble and a clear liquid shot out of her and poured onto his face with no other option he immediately pushed his lips to her pussy and started to drink the liquid aroused by its taste. When this happened ruby shoved mouth deep into his cock muffling the scream of pleasure that would have alerted the school to what they were doing.

this pushed jaune overboard as he came into her mouth she did not expect this and pulled out and started coughing on the milky liquid. She then got off jaune and stood up looking at jaunes face covered in her juices."Looks like I won this little contest rose" he said with a triumphant look in his eye. She immediately pouted which was somehow still cute even with a face covered in his cum." Maybe she said but we'll see about the next one" she pushed jaune again back on the table and got on top of him positioning his dick over the lips of her vagina.

" You sure about this ruby" he said knowing she was a virgin she responded by lowering the tip inside her causing her to gasp "wow this is so much better than fingers" she then lowered herself more taking in his length until she hit his thighs she did not feel pleasure from this instead she felt weird it being her first time but she looked at jaune to see a huge smile on his face he was clearly enjoying this that alone gave her enough motivation to continue.

She started to raise and lower herself on his length the more she did the more she started to enjoy herself the weirdness of the act went away as she started to feel pleasure and making her raise and lower herself faster enjoying the feeling of jaunes dick moving inside her.

Jaune was moaning clearly enjoying the act but decided it would be un-gentleman like to have ruby do all the work and without missing a beet he pushed her sideways having her laying on the desk his cock still inside her "I think its time for me to win this" he started pumping into and out of her, again and again, both of them being lost in the pleasure they were giving each other.

Ruby then remembering the box of condoms immediately had jaune pull out and went and grabbed the box no longer feeling disgusted by the product. She grabbed one and threw it at jaune who immediately put it on not really enjoying the feel of the rubber but its better than getting ruby pregnant.

She then laid down on the desk and spread her legs" come on jaune were not done yet" she said in a seductive voice he immediately entered her again a bit rougher though the plastic being unlubed but that went away as ruby's juices started to lubricate the rubber. They went on like that for 20 or so minutes each moaning from the pleasure they were giving each other ruby started to feel an orgasm coming but she did not intend to lose twice so she bit her lip and tried to power through.

Jaune wasn't doing any better he could feel it coming but couldn't stop it and with a final grunt he came. Ruby clammped her hands around her mouth to stifle her moans but not cumming herself she smiled victoriously and said "well it looks like I won this one sir knight" jaune didn't respond instead he pulled out of her eliciting a small gasp from the rose.

He then immediately put his mouth back into her vagina and started licking again with new vigor. Ruby started to moan again no longer trying to hold back her orgasm. After a few minutes, she exploded into his mouth he immediately swallowed the liquid." you won but I will get you next time". "Oh so you think there's going to be a next time who knows maybe I've grown bored of you".

He responded to this by putting his fingers in her again ruby being more sensitive after her orgasm squealed a little and demanded that he pull out."Oh I think there will be a next time" this caused a small pout and they both started putting their clothes on again.

"ruby" jaune said "ya jaune" she replied "no one else can know" this caused ruby to think for a second and pailed at the thought of yang and Pyrrha knowing Pyrrha would kill her. Holy crap jaune yang would kill him. "agreed so friends with benefits" "sounds good to me" he replied with a smile on his face.

With that they both left to get some sleep jaune remembering his shirt and corea mors were on the roof went back and grabbed them before returning and taking a shower to wipe away the smell of sex all without alerting his passed out team members. Ruby did something similar noticing her team were back and were passed out in the same bed. It seemed they got a little to drunk she then went to sleep happy with her night.

The next mourning team rwby minuse the r were nursing a really bad hangover "damn it yang that's the last time I go out with you" "shut up Wiess cream you know you loved it" they started bickering over the breakfast table as team juniper arrived. Ruby and jaune shared a pleasant look and sat down in their spots. Their breakfast continued on as normal until pyrrha sked "Hey jaune where were you last night I didn't see you come in" yang picking up on this also asked "hey jaune was gone last night come to think of it ruby wasn't there when we got back last night" she put on an amused look and stared at the two "were you two together" .

At this jaune immediately started to do a nervous laugh and got looks from yang and Pyrrha one showing curiosity the other with anger. Ruby immediately responded with "yes we were training". "Really" yang teased"what type of training," she said hoping to fluster the two "endurance" jaune immediately stated causing ruby to have a small smile knowing what he meant by the word. "Alright," said a confused Pyrrha" just try not to stay out so late again you need you're sleeping".

Jaune gave a big smile and said "I can't promise that I think some more training sessions are in order"jaune shooted ruby a playful glare. She smiled "That they are indeed" said ruby. With that, the group went to classes no one knowing what the two were implying.


	2. Chapter 2

I realize I'm not the best with grammar so I ran this chapter through grammarly to hopefully fix my more noticable screw ups please enjoy …

It has been two weeks since their session on the roof and classroom then ruby and jaune have met up frequently for small quicky's and to train when no one was watching. Their team has noticed that the two were getting closer but reasoned that they were just training partners like jaune and Pyrrha. Nora didn't buy it though she knew something was up which was why she had been following jaune for the past two days. But she has yet to find something, when the two would meet up ruby, would immediately grab hold of jaune and use her semblance to speed off into the woods leaving an aggravated Nora behind. ...

"Whew that was a close call" exclaimed jaune clearly knowing Nora was following him for the past 2 days." I know right I wish she would give up though it makes things harder" exclaimed ruby with a small pout on her face. "Ya, but you got to admire her determination" jaune turned to stare at ruby reading his combat gear " so what are we working on today". I figured we would have a little contest the first one find this ball gets oral from the other" she holds up a tennis ball and chucks it into the forever falls forest with all the Grimm running around and the size of the woods would certainly make this a challenge.

"alright" exclaimed jaune " but if I win you get yang off my back I'm getting sick of all her teasing". "Deal" exclaimed ruby getting into a running stance and pulling out crescent rose. Jaune put his weapon away as it would make it easier to run then he got into a running position and started a countdown.

"3...2...1...go!." With that, the two ran into the forest ruby clearly in the lead but had to slow down as the forest got thicker. Jaune was maneuvering around the trees and shrubs used to running in the woods due to living in a small settlement surrounded by woods. "And ruby thought she had the advantage" jaune exclaimed maneuvering past the Beowulf's busy with ruby and getting closer to the area the ball was heading towards. Ruby having dispatched the Grimm started running again determined not to be beaten in a race "you think you won huh vomit boy!" She shouted so he could hear her. "Ya I think I did!" he shouted dodging some more beowolfs who then went after ruby.

As ruby dispatched them jaune made it closer to where the ball approximately landed and right as he saw it an Ursa major appeared from the woodline swiping at him with a strike that took down the tree next to jaune. "You're in my way" jaune stated with confidence he didn't think he had. The Ursa only growled in response and swiped at jaune again only for it to be blocked by his deployed kite shield and its arm cut by its blade.

The Ursa shrieked in pain and stumbled back from the hunter creating an opening. Wich jaune took delivering slashes and cuts along the ursas arms and legs severing its tendons leaving the Ursa to fall unable to move. Jaune calmly walked to the Ursa majors head " you know you are the second Ursa major I fought and you attack the exact same way the other did it really makes it easy to plan around your attacks". The Ursa responded by releasing a loud roar hoping to attract some allies. "Oh shut up already," said jaune and with that he stabbed the ursas head leaving it to evaporate into the wind. ...

Ruby watched all of this with a sense of pride just two weeks ago jaune was so uncertain of himself now look at him slaying Ursa majors and looking like a bonafide badass while doing it. Ruby walked towards jaune who was sitting down catching his breath after the ordeal.

But soon noticed the green tennis ball lying next to the fallen tree the Ursa major has taken down. Without saying a word Ruby calmly walked over to the tree and grabbed the ball she was about to cheer due to her victory but a thought crossed her mind. Jaune was watching her knowing that he lost but had a huge grin on his face still happy with the outcome.

But was surprised when ruby instead of demanding her reward tossed the ball to jaune. "You deserve something after a fight like that."With that, she took her shirt off exposing her black lacy bra which she took off as well exposing her perky breasts. Seeing this jaune immediately got up and went to her kissing her lips and fondling her soft breasts. Excited by this ruby immediately took off jaunes armor and shirt and got started on his pants only for jaune to grab her hand "You won the contest I think you deserve the reward."Jaune laid his shirt on the ground and had ruby lay down on it providing a small cushion he then unzipped rubys combat skirt and removed it revealing her black lacy panties.

Jaune aroused by the site immediately plunged his tongue into rubys vagina. Ruby moaned in enjoyment and pushed Jaunes head deeper inside her. Jaune replied to this by licking more aggressively but eventually, the lack of air forced jaune to pull his head away gasping for oxygen. "Damn it Ruby I nearly died" this caused the red reaper to giggle as she sat up making a cute face "sorry how about I make it up to you I did give you the ball."

She laid jaune down and went back to work on jaunes belt this time meeting no resistance. Ruby pulled down jaunes pants revealing jaunes 6-inch long member. She immediately got to work licking the sides of jaunes shaft while cupping his balls. Hearing jaunes moans of approval she started to focus on his tip while rubbing his shaft succeeding in making jaune moan a little harder.

Wanting to make him moan louder ruby started to deepthroat jaune taking in most of his dick but not able to take the whole thing. She started to bob her head more rapidly while massaging jaunes tip with her throat. This made Jaune go crazy and after a few minutes, he blew his load into the red reapers mouth unable to control himself. Ruby who was expecting this swallowed Jaunes cum and opened her mouth to show jaune.

Who smiled and pushed ruby on her back Taking position over Rubys pussy still wet from jaunes earlier actions plunged his cock into her vagina. Ruby let loose a loud moan from the feeling of jaune inside of her no longer having to stifle herself being far away from any prying started to pound ruby harder eliciting more moans of pleasure from the both of them.

Ruby wanting to take charge pushed jaune out of her forcing him down on the grass. She then climbed on top of him and positioned his cock over her vagina "I think its time I get on top of the situation" she said with a pleased smile then dropped hard on Jaunes dick causing it to slam all of the way inside her. Ruby gasped but started to raise and lower herself taking pleasure from his length and being the one in charge. Ruby rode Jaune for a good ten minutes before a dark thought came into her mind she got off Jaune. Who groaned out of frustration wanting her to continue.

"I think its time we try something new," she said bending over leaning on a tree for support exposing her bare ass in all its glory. "I think I'm catching on," said Jaune with a smile on his face positioning his cock over rubys ass gently prodding it teasing ruby. "Stop teasing and do it already" Ruby shouted really not liking being teased.

With that Jaune pushed into rubys ass earning a loud scream from Ruby. Jaune was about to pull out but ruby pushed back on his dick making him notice that he was only about halfway in. With newfound determination, Jaune grabbed onto Rubys hips and pushed himself inside her harder slowly getting deeper as Rubys ass was way tighter than her pussy.

"Damn Duby you give the term tight ass a whole new meaning." Ruby did not reply as she was gritting her teeth trying to contain the pain and weird but pleasant feelings in her Jaune got all of the way inside her he started pumping his dick slowly as she was still tight. As Jaune continued the pain went away but the weird feeling remained. Being fucked in the ass was way different than the pussy but she didn't necessarily hate clearly wasn't as his smile could be seen from a mile away.

Jaune started pumping faster as rubys ass wasn't as tight as it was earlier. Ruby stopped gritting her teeth and instead started to drool she couldn't help it as she felt her butt being plunged again and kept going on for about a half hour before he started to slow down panting from exertion. He pulled out causing ruby to make an unhappy pout. "Hey don't give me that," he said with a smile " I'm exhausted if you want it so bad come and get it yourself".

Jaune laid down with a cocky smirk knowing what Ruby was going to do "Fine" she pouted "but you owe me". Ruby positioned Jaunes cock over her pussy as her ass was sore from all the pounding and without another word she dropped on it again. Jaune moaned loudly as Ruby started to raise and lower herself faster also moaning louder than before. It was soon that the two started to feel their climaxes coming as she somehow increased her speed even more.

Not wanting to be outdone Jaune grabbed Rubys breasts and started to fondle them eliciting a small gasp from ruby. It wasn't long before the two couldn't hold it any longer and they both released their loads at the same time. Rubys screamed due to the warm feeling of Jaunes seamen being shot inside of her and without knowing it started to drool a content look on her face.

She barely noticed the small flash of Jaunes scroll that somehow found its way into his hands. "That's a good look on you Ruby I think I'll set this as my background" Jaune stated with a pleased smile. "You do that and I'll tell everyone about your performance issues" she dawned a cocky smirk" lack of stamina is quite common in men I'm sure it won't be too embarrassing" Taken back by this Jaune replied "fine but I'm keeping the photo." "Fine just send me a copy," said Ruby with that the two immediately got dressed and left the forest Ruby walking with a noticeable limp from their earlier activities. ...

As they returned to their dorms they noticed Nora following them again." She really is bad at that" said Ruby "ya she is" said Jaune "hey Nora you can stop hiding!" Nora got out of her place behind one of beacons walls "hiding who said I'm hiding" she exclaimed with her eye twitching a classic tell that she was lying. "Of course you weren't" Jaune exclaimed "but can you stop spying on us its really getting annoying" Nora was taken back by this "you knew!" She said shocked as the color drained from her face. "Well, of course, we did you realize stomping everywhere really isn't that sneaky right," said Ruby with an amused smile on her face. Nora responded with a cute pout "what were you guys doing anyways "training" they both said at the same time making them grin. "Right


End file.
